


Bubble Gum: Unspoken

by oneironautic



Series: Bubble Gum [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneironautic/pseuds/oneironautic
Summary: sometimes it's a lot easier pretending we feel nothing.
Series: Bubble Gum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: Insecure - iamnotshane

The campus library is open 24/7. It's a blessing for most students who choose to do their assignments the night before its due, like Ayra on more than one occasions. And it's a curse for the boy currently sitting in front of her, typing away on his laptop. The sound of the keys breaking the silence of the otherwise quiet and empty section of the library they're in.  


"You should sleep," Ayra told him.  


"Huh?" Younghyun looked up from his screen.  


"It's like," she paused, checking the clock on the wall behind her. "2AM. You haven't slept properly since Wednesday, and that's officially two days ago."  


Younghyun shook his head and returned his attention back to whatever he was working on. "I'm fine."  


Sure. Of course, he's fine. He's always so put together that Ayra becomes envious of his neverending energy. And it's not even coffee induced.  


"You could go home," he told her when she noticed she had already tidied up the books she borrowed, her laptop, and her lecture notes.  


True. She could. She and Younghyun weren't even in the same faculty. They met during one of Younghyun's band performance where she was the MC. Now they have their own little circle consisting of Younghyun's bandmates, herself, and her best friend/roommate Nara. Doing assignments with Younghyun when he pulls all-nighters had been her attempt to make sure the boy gets enough rest and eat well (although the latter she realized he didn't need much encouraging, the boy loves food). She told herself that she's doing it to make sure Younghyun doesn't get sick (because what kind of health faculty student would she be if she let that happen to her best friend?), but really, it was more of an excuse to spend more time with him.  


"I'll wait a little bit," she replied. She hoped he'd postpone his work and go home with her, but he only nodded and continued to ignore her so she decided to check her phone.  


Nara (1:47am): u still at the library?  


Nara (1:47am): bro u gotta go home rn.  


Nara (1:48am): alone bored:(  


Ayra laughed and replied.  


Ayra (2:18am): be there in half an hour? idk tho  


Ayra (2:18am): kinda hungry. might stop at McDonald's omw home. want anything?  


Nara (2:19am): chicken nuggies  


Nara (2:19am): and their iced coffee float  


Nara (2:19am): fries  


Ayra (2:20am): okk

"Okay, I'm not keeping you here any later. Let's get you home," he told her and packed his stuffs into his backpack.  


Ayra looked up from her phone to see Younghyun looking at her expectantly. "You're finished?"  


"No. But it can wait. You also need sleep.”  


Ayra tried to suppress the butterflies in her stomach reacting to the way he talked.  


"Actually, can we stop by McDonald's on our way back to my sorority?" she asked him as they made their way to the exit.  


"You're hungry?"  


"Kind of. Oh, and Nara said she wanted some food too," she answered.  


They were walking so slowly. Well, she was. She realized she might be a hypocrite. Each night she spends studying with Younghyun she always tries to get him to go home early, but each time he does, she always feels sad because she'd have to part with him for the night. It took them ten whole minutes to cross the parking lot.  


"Why didn't she just text Jae for food?" he asked when they reached his car and he unlocked the door.  


Ayra frowned. "Why would Nara text Jae for food?"  


Younghyun shrugged and laughed. "Because he's probably still awake. And he'd probably be happy she finally texts him."  


Right. Nara and Jae is currently in... a weird place, to put it simply. Last week they'd gotten drunk during one of their sad uni kid Friday night routine and apparently, they almost kissed. At least, that’s what Wonpil announced to the whole room when he saw them. Now they were not talking. Ayra didn't know which one of them is more stubborn. Probably both.  


"They need to sort out their feelings, it's clear they like each other.” Ayra sighed once she sat in the passenger seat. “I don't get her problems."  


"Right? Even Dowoon said the same thing. Dowoon!" He exclaimed in disbelief.  


Well, Ayra thought. Nara and Jae aren't the only one oblivious to feelings, look at yourself.  


They drove for ten minutes before arriving at McDonald's and went through the drive-through. Younghyun repeated the orders Ayra told him to the mic. She liked these simple moments with him the most. The honest version of him that's rarely seen when he's with anyone else.  


"You're doing anything this weekend?" He asked her once they got back on the road.  


She shrugged, not really having anything planned. "I'd probably try to get Nara out of her despair and party, but it's going to take a lot of convincing."  


Younghyun suddenly grabbed her hand, squeezing it excitedly and unaware of how she tensed. "We could set them up!"  
"

What?" she responded in panicked surprise, not expecting his touch.  


"I'll ask Jae, Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon to go out. 

And we'll plan so that they'd have to face whatever it is they're avoiding."  


Huh. That sounds fun. Why not? She'd be able to party, which she wanted to do, so that'd be nice.  


"Okay, I'm in. I got invites to Kappa Chi's party, how about that?" She offered.  


"No. Not a frat party." He cringed. "Jae would never agree to go. Let's just go to like, a bar or a club or something."  


She pondered for a while about which bar they should go to. "It can't be our usual place because they'd expect each other to be there and they'd never go."  


"Right. How about that cyberpunk looking club in town? We never went there."  


"Oh! Chronos?"  


"That's the one,” he confirmed as he turned the corner.  


The car stopped and she realized they arrived in front of her sorority house. She sighed and thanked Younghyun for driving her.  


"I'll see you later tonight, then?" she asked him.  


"Yep. Later, Ayra." He smiled. "Go inside, I'll wait until you're in."  


Ayra nodded and made sure not to look back, because she might not want to let him leave if she did.  


***  


"I can drink and dance right here in my bedroom. I don't need to go out for that," Nara laid in her bed covered from head to toe by her comforter.  


Ayra sighed in frustration. "But it wouldn't be fuuuuun. It'll just be sad and honestly, kinda pathetic."  


"Well," Nara paused to pull her laptop and placed it on her chest. “It’s exactly the vibe I was aiming for.”  


Ayra pouted and sat on her own bed, pulling out her phone to text Younghyun. She didn’t expect it to be easy, but she was beginning to give up. Nara is stubborn and when she’s made up her mind about something, she’s most likely to stick to it.  


Ayra (5.17pm): I’m getting nowhere  


Ayra (5.17pm): HELP  


Younghyun (5.18pm): Jae’s said yes already  


Younghyun (5.18pm): I’m rooting for you :)  


Oh. He used a smiley face.  


Ayra glanced at Nara, who was now watching what sounded a lot like a horror movie. Okay, she’s definitely not going to move now. She’s succumbed to her despair.  


“You know Chronos is cyberpunk-themed club? I thought you liked cyberpunk stuffs,” Ayra tried again.  


“Huh?” Nara paused whatever it was she was watching and looked up, her expression changing.  


Ayra silently cheered when she realized she still stood a chance. “Didn’t I mention that?”  


“No, you didn’t! You know how obsessed I am with Cyberpunk 2077!”  


“Is that a movie?”  


Nara squealed and jumped up from her bed. “It’s the video game I’ve been playing a lot lately!”  


“So… you wanna go?”  


“I’ll get dressed.”  


***  


Alright. Maybe the plan wasn’t as well thought-out as she thought it was.  


Nara was having a good time dancing, drinking, and taking pictures of the club’s interior. At least, until she spotted the boys walking in. Then she completely lost it and has been hiding in a dark corner booth for the past thirty minutes. And she suspected that Ayra planned it all along. Great.  


“I mean what are the odds, Ayra? None of us has shown interest in coming here,” she grumpily murmured while eyeing Jae sitting on the barstool, talking with Wonpil. “Younghyun probably put this idea in your head.”  


Ah, guilty as charged. Not that she’ll ever admit it.  


Ayra stared at Younghyun, who seemed to be distracted for some reason. Should she go to him now? She feels bad for leaving Nara. And Jae might get suspicious because if she were there, then usually Nara would be too. And he'd be right.  


“You do realize you need to confront Younghyun about your feelings, too right? Eventually, you’ll have to do it,” Nara asked suddenly, which made Ayra’s eyes widen and caused Nara to smirk. “What? You’re literally burning holes into his back.”  


Ayra had to take a deep breath to avoid punching the smirk off her best friend’s face. She hates that she could be read so easily, and yet, Younghyun never realized her feelings for him. Or maybe he does and he just feels bad about not reciprocating her feelings that he chooses not to acknowledge it. Either way, confrontation is not an option for her right now.  


“I don’t think it’s anything that has to be done in the near future,” Ayra shrugged and took another sip of her drink, now watered down from the melted ice but burned her throat just the same. She started to feel a little tipsy. “You and Jae, however…”  


Nara took another gulp of her own drink. “You’re right, but I’m still not talking to him.”  


Ayra didn’t say anything back. She didn’t really have any arguments, anyway. She just looked to where 

Younghyun was leaning against the bar and seemed to be looking for something- someone? Some minutes passed when a guy approached their table. He seemed like the typical douche athlete you’d find on campus. Ayra averted her gaze and fixed it on Nara instead.  


“Hey, I saw you at the bar earlier and thought I’d ask you to dance,” he said with a smile.  


Great. Now some guy is asking Nara to dance. Way to further worsen her mood.  


Ayra saw as Nara glanced back and forth from the guy and to her expectantly. Then, her eyebrows raised in a question and confused Ayra. Why isn’t Nara telling the guy to fuck off? She hates when guys she doesn’t like ask her to dance.  


“Aren’t you going to give the gentleman a response?” Nara asked her and held back what she assumed to be laughter.  


Hell. She hadn’t looked to the guy and had assumed that he was directing the question to Nara. She hadn’t even considered that he was asking her.  


“Um…” Ayra stuttered, feeling bad for wanting to turn him down. Usually, the boys always surround both Nara and herself when going out to bars and clubs so no one ever actually had the guts to ask her to dance. Especially with Younghyun being at her side the whole night.  


Ayra turned to face the guy chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She wanted to say no. And she would, but...  


“Just one dance?” He asked hopefully.  


She hates being too damn _nice _.  
__

__“Okay.”  
_ _

__Nara scoffed in disbelief, knowing that Ayra had said yes out of being polite, and asked with mock amusement. “Are you sure about that?”  
_ _

__The guy’s friendliness faded slightly as he looked to Nara and smirked. “I’d ask you to dance too if you’re jealous. Take turns, ladies.”  
_ _

__Oh no. That can’t be good.  
_ _

__“I wouldn’t dance with you even if you’re the only guy here. And neither would she, if she’s being honest. She’s just too nice to turn you down,” spat Nara.  
_ _

__Ayra stayed quiet watching the tension build up. This night just gets worse and worse, huh? Maybe it was a bad idea, after all.  
_ _

__Before she knew what was happening, her best friend and the douche guy was arguing really loudly. People were beginning to stare. Including… Younghyun and Jae, who just began to recognize them since it was very dark where they were sitting.  
_ _

__“Bitch,” the guy spat.  
_ _

__That did it. Nara splashed what was left of her drink to the guy’s face. Which was a really bad impulsive action. Because the next thing that happened was the guy moving to attack. However, before anything could happen, a pair of arms pulled him away from the two of them.  
_ _

__Ayra looked to the owner of said arms, and to find none other than Younghyun._ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG: Bubble Gum - Clairo

It really wasn’t Ayra’s fault. Kind of. 

Earlier, after Younghyun beat the hell up out of that guy, Nara had argued with Jae. Then, Younghyun began yelling at Ayra, and she lost sight on both Nara and Jae. Younghyun had made sure the douchebag learned his lesson. Which brought the two of them to this moment where they sat in next to each other in front of a convenience store with a pack of band aids, two bottles of water, and a pack of raspberry bubblegum. Weird sobering up meal, but she couldn’t care less. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had just learned to say _no _,” he said with a wince as he examined his bruised and battered knuckles.__

__Aya tried not to get angry at his statement, considering he did save her and Nara. “I appreciate you helping me earlier, but really, Nara is literally the one who caused a scene.”_ _

__“She only caused a scene because _you _didn’t know when to say no.”___ _

___Okay, that might be slightly true, but to be fair that guy would cause a scene either way. For all she knew he might have done something the moment she turned him down. Nara had looked out for her. And the guy took it as a challenge. So… okay, it was kind of all of their faults. But mostly that guy. So whatever._ _ _

___“Wonder where she and Jae disappeared to,” she mumbled to change the subject._ _ _

___“Probably somewhere fighting and making up by having se-“_ _ _

___Ayra interrupted him before he could finish his sentence._ _ _

___“Shut up!” she yelled and covered her ears, not wanting to hear it._ _ _

___Younghyun laughed, and the tension dissipated. She liked his laugh a lot better than his yelling. Although, if she were being completely honest, she kind of do need to say no when she wants to say no. Especially since she had friends who would defend her if anything like earlier happened._ _ _

___“You know I was looking for you the whole night,” he stated plainly, then added. “And the moment I spotted you, you were looking horrified and panicked. I would have laughed if I wasn’t so worried for your safety.”_ _ _

___Oh, screw him. First, he saved her, then yelled at her, and now he had the nerve to say something so… so… sweet? Is that even the word she was looking for?_ _ _

___No, she hears sweet nonsense every day from guys who try to get in her pants. Younghyun’s words were not sweet, they were… sincere. True. Simple but honest and certain with no room for doubt. It made her stomach flip._ _ _

___Ayra cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment at being so flustered. “Did I really look that ridiculous?”_ _ _

___Younghyun laughed again, and she felt like the dark midnight sky could burst into dawn any moment now._ _ _

___“You did! Especially after Nara threw her drink!” He tried to imitate her facial expression. Okay. Yeah. If his imitation was accurate, then she really did look absolutely ridiculous._ _ _

___“What made you decide to save Nara and me from the terror, then? Jae?” she asked with a roll of her eyes and leaned back against her chair with her arms crossed._ _ _

___Younghyun looked at her with… affection? What even is that look?_ _ _

___“No.” He shook his head, the corner of his lips turning up in a small smile as he stared ahead. “Jae said nothing. I moved with only one thing in mind. If he touches you, I’ll make him pay.”_ _ _

___Ayra gulped and turned her head to face him. “He didn’t do anything to me, though. He was targeting Nara.”_ _ _

___“And then after that he’d target you.”_ _ _

___Younghyun faced her and stared silently. And… wait, was he moving closer?_ _ _

___“Younghyun?” she whispered._ _ _

___“Yes?”_ _ _

___Her heart beat violently now. He’s so, so close. She could smell his cologne off him. Was this truly happening? Is he actually going to-?_ _ _

___Then he moved away._ _ _

___Ayra blinked rapidly, trying to get her senses back._ _ _

___What the hell just happened? Younghyun seemed unfazed. It made her think that she was just imagining things._ _ _

___“We should head home.” He told her as he stood up from his chair. “I’ll drive you back.”_ _ _

___Ayra pretended her heart was not doing somersaults in her chest just now. “Nara wouldn’t have a ride if we take my car.”_ _ _

___“She’s with Jae. Like I said, they’re probably at his apartment having se-”_ _ _

___“No! Stop saying that!” Ayra whined._ _ _

___Younghyun flicked her forehead and laughed again. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. All I’m saying is that he wouldn’t leave her without a ride. In fact, I’m sure now she has two. His car and also Jae’s d-“_ _ _

___“YOUNGHYUN, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”_ _ _

___Ayra screamed as Younghyun ran all the way to her car with her chasing after him, both of them pretending that they did not just almost kiss. ***_ _ _

___Her hangover was terrible despite the fact that she wasn’t even that drunk. Plus, she had sobered up significantly in front of that convenience store last night. So, the question was why her headache felt like it was brought from the pits of hell itself?_ _ _

___Ayra groaned and sat up on her bed, opening her heavy, currently photosensitive eyes to find herself alone in the bedroom she shared with Nara. Ugh, damn Younghyun for saying all those things last night. Now she’s cursed with that disturbing image of Jae and her best friend… No, that’s disgusting. She needs bleach to cleanse her memory now._ _ _

___Her phone rang suddenly, agitating her headache even further, but she picked up anyway when she saw the caller ID._ _ _

___“ _Hey, you’re up? _” Younghyun’s voice traveled through the speaker.___ _ _

___“Yup, barely awake and holding it together, but I’m alive,” She replied._ _ _

___“I still haven’t heard from Jae, by the way. So what I said last night is probably true.”_ _ _

___Ayra groaned. Not this shit again. “Stop that! I have a hangover right now and you’re not helping.”_ _ _

___“Wait, really?” He asked, his voice filling with concern. “I’ll come over to your sorority with some advil and breakfast, okay? Be there in thirty. Don’t die before then.”_ _ _

___Ayra opened her mouth to deny, but he already hung up._ _ _

___Alright, day one of pretending no almost kiss happened between them. The two of them forced Nara and Jae to resolve their almost kiss, but ended up with an almost-kiss of their own. How fucking ironic._ _ _


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally!

The worst thing about Exam Week isn’t the exams themselves, but the endless desperation in every inch of the campus. You could smell it in the air. Or maybe that’s just the coffee mixed with students who hasn’t showered since yesterday when they pull all-nighters in the library and study halls. It’s terrible. Ayra loathed the atmosphere, but she needed to go to the library to get some textbooks. 

She passed through the entrance of the library and beelined for the Economy section. She majored in Public Health Sciences, but it required her to take Socio-Econ for some reason (which was her reasoning of studying with Younghyun, since he’s a business major). She went with Nara this time instead. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone for Exam Week, save for her sorority sisters. She felt drained. 

“I hate that I also have to take Socio-Econ next year,” Nara whined when she saw the book Ayra was holding, then scrunched her nose in disgust before adding, “neither capitalism nor communism could hurt me if I leave this planet and move to another galaxy.” 

Ayra rolled her eyes and skimmed through the textbook to make sure it has the materials she was looking for. Yup. There they were. 

…Except for the fact that the book is missing one of the topics she needed to review. Fuck. 

“I literally have no idea which book I should look for that has this topic,” Ayra sighed in annoyance. 

Nara smiled teasingly. “You could ask Younghyun.” 

“Huh, no,” she replied and started browsing through the books in the shelves. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were avoiding him,” Nara laughed, knowing full well Ayra was, most definitely, avoiding him. 

That made her a hypocrite, yeah, but what was she supposed to do? They might have kissed if he hadn’t pulled away. Now she understood why Nara and Jae behaved the way they did. Fucking feelings. All they do is complicate things and make life so much more difficult. 

“He’s probably busy,” she said instead. 

Nara looked up from her phone with a grin. “Jae said he’s coming here with Younghyun so he could help you look for the book.” 

Ayra cursed loudly, earning glares from some tired, bloodshot-eyed students in the desks nearby. She turned down her voice so she was whispering, suddenly feeling panic and anticipation seeping through her skin. What the hell? 

“Why would you make Jae bring him here? I’m so screwed,” she muttered and tried to find a place to hide between the shelves. 

Nara laughed, amused at her best friend’s distressed state. “Payback’s a bitch, huh? Come on, like you said, _we have to face our feelings _blah blah blah.”__

__“Gah! You’re evil!” Ayra whisper-shouted in desperation._ _

__“Your situation isn’t as bad as mine was, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I mean, Jae and I settled things between us and now we’re better than ever.”_ _

__“Every time you talk about you and Jae on that night in Chronos I keep thinking about what Younghyun said to me.”_ _

__Nara’s eyes brightened in curiosity. “Oh? What did he tell you? Did he drunkenly confess his undying love for you?”_ _

__“What? No. He said something about the two of you… you know…” Ayra trailed off awkwardly._ _

__“Reaaally?” Nara’s eyes now glittered with glee. “How’d he know what we were doing? Should I tell you the details? So we were in the car right, and in the back sea-“_ _

__“BABE!”_ _

__A cheerful voice broke through the silence of the library, causing a series of shushes to fall from a handful of people who glared at the owner of said voice, Jae._ _

__…with Younghyun next to him heading towards Nara and herself. Oh, no._ _

__“Whachu guys talking about?” Jae asked as he reached where they were standing and pulled Nara to himself._ _

__“Nothing,” Ayra replied to quickly, causing Younghyun to squint his eyes in suspicion._ _

__He looked as good as he always did. He was dressed in plain t-shirt with his jacket over it and black jeans that complimented him so well. God damn it._ _

__“Well…” Nara dragged out, then elbowed Jae to get his attention. “Jae and I have to go run some errands. Younghyun will help you look for the book, right?”_ _

__Younghyun snickered before saying, “when did running errands become another word for fuc-“_ _

__“No! Not this again. Oh my god.” Ayra said, completely mortified._ _

__“Shut up, Younghyun. If you’re jealous maybe you should do something about you-know-who,” Jae laughed as he was getting dragged away by Nara. ***_ _

__It was late. Or early. Depends how you looked at it. 3 AM and Ayra felt like she was half dead. Nothing was entering her brain and the fact that Younghyun kept staring at her made it way worse._ _

__“Don’t you have to study or something?” Ayra finally said when she couldn’t take his silent staring any longer._ _

__“I am studying,” he smiled then flicked his fingers against her forehead, just like on that night. “I’m studying your face.”_ _

__Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. What was he even saying?_ _

__“I seriously think you hit your head or something,” Ayra told him, trying to play it cool, like his words did not just make her head spin._ _

__“You know, I think they’re right.” He said after a moment of silence._ _

__Ayra looked up from the book that she had been trying to read for the past two hours. “Huh?”_ _

__“We’re hypocrites,” he sighed, then continued. “I don’t really know how to sincerely tell you how I feel about you without feeling like I’m wasting your honor.”_ _

__Holy crap._ _

__Ayra swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to croak out, “how do you feel about me?”_ _

__Younghyun looked nervous and shy now, so unlike his usual demeanor, which made Ayra feel giddy. Was this truly happening?_ _

__“You know how I feel about you,” Younghyun replied, taking her hand then began to trace lines on her wrist._ _

__“Maybe I want to hear you say it.”_ _

__Her heart was beating so loudly she was convinced he could hear it._ _

__“Same way you feel about me.” He took a deep breath, then added, “I think you like me, so I definitely know I like you. Maybe more than like you. It’s definitely deeper than ‘like’. That word sounds so childish to me now.”_ _

__“I…” Ayra’s stomach flipped. “I think I more than like you, too.”_ _

__Younghyun laughed, earning some of his confidence back. “Of course, you do.”_ _

__She thought he wasn’t going to say anything else, but when she felt like she needed to break the silence, he spoke._ _

__“I take it back, Ayra, I don’t more than like you.” Um? When did he get so close to her? She should start being more aware, this was the second time she didn’t realize him leaning in. “I’m in love with you. I love you”_ _

__Unexpectedly, she laughed. “That’s so cheesy! I want to say it back but it sounds so funny. I love you too? Okay, yes, I love you too. It doesn’t so too bad when I say it.”_ _

__”Shut up,” Younghyun murmured as his cheeks blush._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“You’ll have no choice but to shut up when I’m kissing you.”_ _

__Heck. “Will you?”_ _

__“Only if you want me to.”_ _

__He got his answer when her lips met his. ***__

__“So both Jae and Younghyun finally got together with their long time crushes?” Sungjin asked the two younger boys sitting on the couch in their makeshift music studio._ _

__Wonpil nodded and Dowoon replied, “Yes, it’s kind of a funny story, actually.”_ _

__“How would you know the story? Even I don’t know the story!” Wonpil exclaimed._ _

__“Ahh, I’m not as stupid and naive as I seem, you know.”_ _

__Sungjin laughed at his two best friends. Well, he was glad Jae and Younghyun will stop being gloomy in the coming days. That’s two out of three. Now, Wonpil._ _

__“I guess now it’s Wonpil’s turn to face his feelings, huh?” Sungjin asked, causing the two other boys to stop their bickering._ _

__“Wait, why me?”_ _

__Dowoon was surprisingly the one who answered. “You have to admit to yourself that you’re actually in love with that girl you claim to be your nemesis.”_ _

__Wonpil smacked Dowoon’s head._ _

___Okay, _Sungjin thought, _their love lives still have a long, long way to go. _______


End file.
